


Surprising

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Multi, THose last two tags are very minimal, Yay wolves!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:47:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6660700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Spiders are walking the streets, and Kurapika and friends are after them. Also, there's background of Jessica getting sick that day, and Chrollo carrying her round hidden beneath the coat. Later on, Kura will again dress up as a woman, and again seek out Chrollo, but this time he... doesn't seem to have any motive, bc he sort of already had his revenge in a way. Find out what happens!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprising

(So, the first part is just to show how much Chrollo really loves his wolf girl)  
  
Chrollo Lucifer, a young man with raven dark hair and warm eyes, sighed as he unfolded his hands and glanced down at the golden-yellow, black and white she wolf at his side, her brother out hunting. Her brother, Luna or known as Raven in his wolf form, was of course bigger than her, but just as slender, and he had red, black and white fur. In their human forms, Luna had ashen blonde almost silver hair, and the she wolf, Jessica or known as Echo in wolf form, had longer red curls and deep brown eyes. Anyhow, Chro was watching the she wolf closely, for he had noticed that she had been coughing a bit, and now she seemed to be feverish and panting... He sighed again, as 'Raven' came running in, it must be raining outside for he was dripping water, especially since said male decided to shake off and the droplets of water landed on Jessica and Chrollo. "Luna!" Chrollo scolded, never having used the wolf names, then placed a hand to his mouth and let out a breath. Seeming to calm down, he sighed as Luna flinched upon meeting his gaze, and he softly said "Just...be more careful next time. I think your sister is sick..." This caused the wolf male to freeze on the spot, a soft whimper that he tried (quite without success) to hide slipping loose from his lips. He shuddered as he stepped over to her, whining softly a little as he touched his nose to her head, holding back a sound as he felt how hot her fur was even just to his nose.   
  
Noticing that the male was so silent, Chrollo began to grow a bit worried and he reached out to place a gentle hand to the wolf male's head. He gently began to pet between the ears, jumping in surprise and leaping back when Luna turned and snapped at him. Not liking that the male of the two wolves he had rescued was reacting that way, he warningly growled "Luna..." but the wolf growled and flattened his ears. "Raven!" Chrollo now snapped a snarl, and Paku glanced up, as did Machi, whom glanced at Shizuku that whispered something to her. Machi said "He thinks Jessica is sick because of you...Apparently." She sighed after saying this, and Luna jerked his head up and looked slightly ashamed when he heard the strangled sound which Chro made upon hearing that from Machi. The wolf whined as he stepped over to Chro, whom had also sunk down aside from making that noise, and placed a paw on his arm, whining again as he nosed the arm. Chrollo lifted his head to glance at the young wolf, sighing softly as he stroked his head gently then pulled the wolf into his arms and hugged him gently. The wolf was surprised (and nearly jumped) when he felt warm, wet droplets falling into his fur, and he realized Chrollo must be crying. Worriedly, he whined softly as he turned his head and bathed the face in his tongue, trying to get rid of the tears and even stop them.  
  
Chrollo gave a soft little laugh at this, honestly surprised when he actually was able to, and raised his head up to glance at the wolf brother with a sweet look on his face. He softly said "Thank you." as he stood up, then walked to the she wolf and bent over. He picked up the mostly-yellow wolf, put her round his neck under the coat, patted his leg to get Luna to come to him, and stepped to stand in front of his group. "Alright everyone, it's time to go." he said, and inside he was really worried Jessica might die, hence why he was taking her instead of leaving her at the base. He wasn't, however, telling anyone this or allowing anyone to see his emotions on his face. Instead, he forced a look of composure to cross his face, and continued to strongly command his Spiders as they stepped out onto the streets finally and began to walk down them. As they were going along, they passed a certain distance from one alleyway when one of the Spiders said "Someone is there..." Chrollo said what he did, and Machi and Nobunaga went forward ahead of him, he stepping forward as well... -Small skip- As they waited in the building with Gon and Killua as hostages now there with them, Chrollo placed a hand to the she wolf's fur, feeling it still was burning up and sighing softly. When the lights went out, he almost immediately sensed the Nen chains coming, but didn't have the time to react to get away. Instead, he lifted the she wolf around so her legs were actually folded up against his neck instead of hanging down, hissing again as his arms were yanked to his sides, pinned there, and more chains slithered over his mouth for the moment so he couldn't shout for help. He growled softly, to himself, of course, because of the cold metal that was the chains.  
  
-Another skip, bc I can, and WILL-  
The raven haired dark eyed leader of the Ryodan, the Spiders, growled internally again, sighing with relief as the chains were removed rather soon after he was brought outside. He had been surprised to see that the Chain User appeared to be a girl, but so far had not commented. Now, they were in a car, Leorio at the wheel and Melody in the front passenger seat. After a while, Chrollo made the mistake of inciting the blonde Kurta's rage, and was dealt a few severe blows before he heard a faint whimper and remembered the wolf hidden in his coat, falling silent in order to keep the wolf concealed there a secret. He sighed as he was brought up to an airship, Paku boarded, Kurapika set conditions for both them and stabbed them with the Judgement (?) Chain, then Paku was sent to retrieve Gon and Killua and Chrollo was released. He told Hisoka he had no Nen left, then hummed (almost seeming smug in it) as he left and started walking. After what seemed like several hours (but was really only moments), he finally stumbled upon a somewhat shoddy looking vet's office and knocked on the door. A gorgeous dark brown haired young man with green gray eyes answered the door, humming a soft little gentle tune. He smiled at the Genei Ryodan Danchou, then tilted his head as he asked "May I help you?" The raven haired male pulled Jessica wolf out of his coat, from under the hood, and the other man raised a brow, than a flash of recognition..."E-Echo?" he choked, and Chrollo's head shot up. "How do you know her wolf name?" The other man sighed softly as he rubbed his forehead, then said "My name is Israel B Hawthorne, and I am the vet of the River Wind pack, Jessica and Luna's birth pack. Echo and Raven are the names we called them, as they were the pups of the Alphas. The Alphas, unfortunately, passed away, and so we are kind of drifting apart, especially since these two had disappeared as well." Chrollo sighed as he asked "Don't the Betas usually take over then?" and Israel sighed as he said "They tried...By the way, my wolf name is Aslan." He ushered them inside, gave the check up, and said "She's got a bad fever from having a cold. Was she out in the rain at all?" Chrollo sighed as he said "Yeah, a day or two ago..." He saw Israel nod, was handed some special medicine, and turned to carry the wolf girl away again.  
  
-Skip again, time for the second run in/Kurapika time!-  
Chrollo sighed and rubbed his forehead as he watched Jessica pin Luna again, the she wolf growling as she decided now of all times to put the male in his place. Yup, she was definitely the Alphas' daughter... which made him laugh since Luna was as well, their son that is. He chuckled gently and smiled, then sighed as he whistled to them and headed for a bank. Little did he know he was once again being followed, though the one following did not seem them-self to know why they did it... Chrollo entered the bank, waiting in the line with the two wolves at either side, no one actually brave enough to say anything against him having such beautiful but deadly canines with him in a bank. As he was waiting, the raven dark haired leader let out a barely audible sound as some young woman stepped up beside him, startled by her sliding her hand into his. "Come with me, sir." she said seductively into his ear, then "My lane is open, I can help you~" On the inside, where you couldn't see, the young 'woman' gagged at having to flirt with this man. Chrollo shrugged as he purred "Sure." and motioned the wolves, what the heck she was cute, and he was his own boss so he didn't have to worry about being caught by some other man that is boss. The young woman hummed as she smiled and tugged at his hand a little bit *Why is such a cold and heartless man capable of generating such heat, just in his hand alone?* and led him to the lane she had mentioned. He was further startled when she pressed up against him, not sure whether to push her away or let her, as her lips lingered closer to his.  
  
Finally, he gave himself the push, and he took the plunge by closing the distance himself and finding her lips with his. He heard the squeak and felt her tense, but as she shifted against him he heard her moan softly. That's also when he realized something: this is a man... He growled softly as he thought he knew just what young man, too. He then, however, got an idea in his head, and decided he'd let it be known that he knew this was really a young man, but not let on that he knew it was the Kurta. And so, he said in a low voice "So, you're really a guy..." He sniggered when the boy tensed, and blinked at the timid "Y-Yes." then near purred when the Kurta shifted against him. Taking advantage of the fact the young man was obviously at war with his body, and his body's desire was clearly winning out, he lowered his free hand to cup his butt. The Kurta yelped softly in indignation as he was pulled closer, and blushed scarlet when the Spider head whispered "You seem to have a problem. Would you like some help with that?" In the past, he would have screamed no, but in the past he wouldn't have blatantly seek out this man with seemingly no intention behind such an action, either. So, safe in his thought that Chrollo thought he was just some cross dresser that worked at the bank, he licked his lips and spoke again. "P-Please..." he said, almost begging the man for it.  
  
They were both surprised by twin growls, and looked down. "Wolves?" Kurapika asked, and Chrollo said "Yes, don't mind them. Shall we?" The Kurta shivered a bit, licking his lips as he said "Yes..." and followed the other male. The wolves were right beside them the whole time, making him somewhat nervous and he did not know why, but the gentle squeezes of the hand calmed him. Soon, they had reached a hotel (*suggestive look* you know the type), and Chrollo got a room for the night. The wolves rushed up the stairs, people once again too scared to say anything of them, then waited for Chrollo and the Kurta. They reached the room, and Chrollo locked the door then backed the young man onto the bed. The boy squeaked and shuddered as large hands gently pulled open the suit jacket and dropped it off the bed, the shirt and stuff he'd used to stuff the shirt soon following. He swallowed nervously again, then froze as Chrollo said "Chain guy...Yeah, I knew it was you...Give me your chains." Kurapika softly growled "Why?" and Chrollo said "I can't be sure you won't use Nen on me and run off, if you decide you might not actually like what I'm doing, and just because I have revealed knowing who you are it's no reason to run away..." Kurapika rolled his eyes, then lifted a finger and yanked, Chrollo gasping as the chain and dagger wrapped round his heart came out. "There, now you can just use Nen on me if you wanted..." A moment later, he lifted his hands with a gasp and stopped Chrollo. "L-Leave the wig..." he said, and Chrollo asked "Why? I want to see your hair..." Kurapika bit his lip hard enough to draw blood, and sighed as he finally said "Fine..." He felt the wig slid from his head, and gasped in surprise as a tongue found where he'd bitten, and licked at the blood. He couldn't stop the moan that such an action produced, and closed his eyes as hands now roamed his chest and belly. He bit his lip again, this time being careful, when Chrollo began to undo the pants bought for the bank job. He forced back a whimper as he felt them slide away from his skin to join the rest of the disguise, and he jumped when the male moved to get rid of the undergarment as well... "N-Not yet..." he begged, and Chrollo shrugged as he leaned over the male and began to nibble and suck the delicate, light colored skin of his neck, the Kurta angling his head to give better access and moaning at the same time.   
  
He panted a bit, and lifted his hand to mess up Chrollo's hair so it was down again, then pulled the bandages away that were once again wrapped to hide the marking, wanting to see it. Chrollo let him, and for the next few moments nipped and assaulted his neck. After what seemed an eternity to Chrollo, he asked "You ready now?" and Kura swallowed as he said "W-We can try..." Chrollo nodded, and not giving Kurapika's brain a moment to process yanked the underpants away and tossed them. The Kurta hissed softly at the cool air hitting his sensitive muscle, and indignantly said "Hey!" then jerked when Chrollo's head descended between his thighs... A moment later, Kura squeaked and squirmed as heated wetness surrounded him, moaning as he tried to arch forward but Chrollo wouldn't allow him. "Calm down..." Chrollo muttered, then went back down on him again. After getting the young man to climax, he purred as he stripped himself. Kurapika's eyes widened when his eyes trailed down to... Suddenly, he was afraid, and in being afraid he did not want to be here anymore... So, that was the reason he suddenly bolted off the bed and for the door. Chrollo easily caught him, saying "Whoa, whoa, whoa, hey! What's wrong, what is it?" Kurapika refused to look at him, saying "You...You're going to kill me with...with THAT!" It took Chrollo a moment to realize to what he referred, and he shook his head. "No, it won't kill you. If I stretch you enough, it'll go right in just fine. It'll obviously still hurt a little, since nothing has ever gone in back there, but it isn't going to kill you." Seeing the look on Kura's face, he gently said "I promise..." and the Kurta swallowed as he said nothing but allowed himself to be brought back to the bed. Chrollo stretched him gently, being careful to not hurt him, then rubbed the cream in and on himself as well.  
  
"Here it comes..." he warned softly, and Kurapika gripped the sheets in a death grip as Chrollo moved forward to push into him. He yelped and shook slightly as tears formed in his eyes, and Chrollo wiped them away and distracted him by nibbling and sucking again. Soon, Kurapika had panted out "M-Move..." and yelped once more as he did, but now the room was filled with moans and the sound of panting. Kurapika screamed, startled, when Chrollo dug in deeper and hit a spot that made his insides pulse... Chrollo smirked as he said "Thats your G spot...It makes you feel real good when it's touched." Kurapika nodded, then yelped again and moaned "O-Oh, Chrollo..." The man picked up the pace, and Kurapika said "O-Oh...A-Ah, Chrollo...! Oh, sweet merciful Ryodan." he moaned, and Chrollo thrust until Kurapika yelped and Chrollo came. He gently maneuvered the boy so they'd be more comfortable, waiting it out then sliding out and pulling him into his arms to calm both their breathing down more. He watched the child of the Kurta look to his wolf, and without thinking he said "Oh, don't..." Kurapika, confused, asked "Don't what?" as he tilted his head. "Jessica, Luna, turn human for us..." Kurapika shot out of the bed to stare at them as soon as they were fully human again, and Luna growled and covered his sister's eyes.  
  
"Oh, sweet Scarlet eyes, they have human form?" Kurapika asked, quickly redressing after Chrollo cleaned him a bit. "Yup. Why don't you go...interact?" he purred, and Kura found a hidden meaning in his eyes, for poor Luna that is. The Kurta shrugged, approaching the male and running a hand down his chest and belly, causing Luna to yelp and freeze. Chrollo snickered, and said "Sorry, Luna...Kurapika, that's enough. You can do it again later, if he comes to you." Kurapika nodded, and turned to Jessica, humming as he reached out and touched her hair. Her cheeks dusted pink as she glanced down, then made a noise of surprise when his lips found hers a moment then pulled back. "Well, that's enough for right now." the Kurta said, and laid in the bed to take a short nap. Chrollo joined him, and the wolves as well.  
  
End


End file.
